Mask seals can be checked to identify leaks within a user's mask. Testing a mask can be done in different types of masks, such as air purifying masks, including underwater masks and gas masks, among others.
Previous approaches for testing a mask seal have included a user sealing the mask intake ports and/or cartridges by placing a hand over each cartridge and inhaling. A well-sealed mask will pull against a wearer's face. However, this form of manual mask testing may not detect slow leaks within the mask, resulting in possible user exposure to the environment.
Previous approaches may additionally inhibit and/or prevent safety personnel from tracking test mask seal results among the users (e.g., wearers). This can result in frequent known and/or unknown misuse or non-use among the users, which may, among other issues, expose the users to harmful substances, chemicals, and/or safety concerns. Without accurate pressure sensing, testing a mask seal may be difficult under such approaches.